German Published Application DE 10 2015 201 209 A1 discusses a valet parking system for automatically conveying a vehicle from a transfer zone to an assigned parking space within a predefined parking area. The known system encompasses a parking facility monitoring system having at least one sensor unit disposed in a stationary manner. The parking facility monitoring system is embodied to localize the vehicles driving within the predefined parking area.
Driver assistance systems and systems for highly automated (autonomous) driving are also known from the existing art. Such systems can use, for example, one or several sensors that survey and/or analyze a three-dimensional space. The objective here is that any objects and obstacles be detected. The dimensions (height, width, depth) of the detected objects must furthermore be ascertained with a high degree of reliability and accuracy. High accuracy is necessary, for example, if trajectories for the vehicle for driving past the object need to be ascertained. Numerous measurement points on the objects at different heights are often the basis or precondition for these calculations. A further boundary condition is that the system does not know the environment, since it is not possible to run through the entire world in advance. The result of this is that driver assistance systems as a rule need an image of the three-dimensional space in order to make decisions. This is necessary in particular if the systems act in a highly automated or autonomous manner.